Love at First Fight
by Bridgette Potter
Summary: Aragorn is traveling through Middle-earth and stops by a village. He goes into town hoping just to buy some bread but he gets more than he wanted. A lonely warrior woman finds him and tells him of her past. Does he end up falling for her? Before Arwen.
1. Chapter 1

Near an unknown town near Angmar around sunset there was a small camp consisting a young Aragorn son of Arathorn and the sons

Near an unknown town near Angmar around sunset there was a small camp consisting a young Aragorn son of Arathorn and the sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elorohir. They were traveling around Middle-earth gaining knowledge of the various peoples who lived through out. They sat around the campfire roasting some rabbit Aragorn had shot with his bow and arrow. The young man was a pretty good shot and had gotten them enough for all three of them.

"Why don't I go into the town and buy us some fresh bread? I still have some money that the farmer gave us for helping him in the field," asked Aragorn checking his bow wear.

"Is that money burning a hole in your pocket young Master Aragorn?" laughed Elorohir. "If you wish for some bread go buy it then but I doubt much will be fresh as it is usually baked in the morning. And be careful in town. We are close to Angmar there might still be some of _his_ servants here."

"Do not worry Lords Elorohir and Elladan. I will be watchful for any danger."

And with that Aragorn slung his bow onto his back and trekked in the direction of the town. When he got to the walls of the town he looked back to see if he could find the fire of the camp and could hardly see a spark. He hopped he would be able to find it later.

Aragorn looked down the main way of the small town and saw that many houses were dark and silent. He was wary of danger and slowly placed his hand on his hilt in case he needed to draw it. He looked at the empty houses watchfully trying to sense a movement that shouldn't be there. He decided to go to the first house with lights shining which were four houses down the lane.

He started to stride carefully toward the house and thought he heard a footstep behind him. He whirled around but he couldn't see anything except shadows and stone. He turned back around and heightened his senses like the elves had taught him and waited to see if anything was following him. Right when he took another couple of steps he heard a breath behind him and whirled around again. Again there was nothing but he knew there was something there following him. It could possibly be a servant of the Witch King.

"Show yourself! If you be friend or foe show yourself and show me your intent!" he cried hoping to bring out whatever was plaguing him.

He heard a sword being drawn behind him and was about to turn around with his own sword when a blade was placed at his throat and a hand on his shoulder.

"I would rather you told me your intent," hissed a voice in his ear.

"I wished to buy some bread," said Aragorn softly trying not to let the blade bleed him.

"We don't get many travelers come in at night unless they have some evil purpose. Tell me who your master is."

"I have none but myself."

"Who did you come with?"

"None but myself." Aragorn thought it best he didn't say that he was with Elrond's sons if this person were a servant of the Witch King. "Who are you?"

"I'm not the one being questioned but if you desire I'll let you take a look at me."

The tip of the blade touched his jaw and made him turn his head so he could see the face of his captor. He was surprised and his face showed it.

"What a woman can't catch a man off guard?" his captor asked.

Her face was rather pleasant and didn't look a year older than himself. She had shoulder length honey blonde hair and blue eyes that were searching to see if he was a big threat. She must have thought he wasn't as she released her strong grip on his shoulder and sheathed her sword.

"So you came to town just to buy bread?" Aragorn nodded his head wary that she still had her hand on her sword. "And you are alone?" Again he nodded his head. She sized him up for a moment before turning and heading toward one of the houses he had passed. She turned and saw that he was just standing there. "Well come on. You won't get anything from them." She nodded toward the lit houses.

She started going to the first empty house but didn't wait for him again. He was a bit nervous following her. He didn't know her and she could be leading him to a trap for all he knew. But she could have killed him when she had the chance but she hadn't so she must be good enough that he could trust her. But he was going to make sure he had his weapons always within reach if need be.

She led him around back of the two-story house and through a blanket nailed to the frame. Inside the room was a woodstove with a fire inside it, a table and some chairs, a small dresser, a chest, and a bed.

He stood in the doorway uncertain what to do until she told him to sit. He sat down near the woodstove and watched her as she looked through one of the drawers of the dresser until she found what she was looking for.

She set down half a loaf of bread wrapped in cloth in front of him and waited for him to pay up. He fished out 3 bits, which she took and stashed away in a pouch around her waist.

Now in the light he could see her better than the half moon light. She was wearing trousers and a shirt like a man instead of the dresses women usually wore and had a gold belt of Rohan design. He could also see that her hair had a bit of wave to it, which framed her face nicely. She also had a very faint scar on her left cheek from a sword he decided.

She sat down in the other chair and studied him also. He was quite young to be traveling alone especially around Angmar. He was rather handsome and had the start of a beard on his face and had dark shoulder length hair. His clothes were well worn but she could tell that they were once rich cloth but he had a fine rich cloak and a belt that had a strange design.

She could see that he was studying her and caught his eyes in an unblinking stare. He turned away first and looked into the flames of the fire.

She leaned back in her chair and studied her nails and asked, "So what's your name young master?"

He stood up and bowed as he had been taught by Elrond saying, "I'm Aragorn son of Arathorn. And you?"

"Since I've let you see my place I doubt it could hurt much telling you." She got up and bowed saying, "I'm Adreivia daughter of Gleonyc and Rhiandra and sister to Cararyn."

They sat back down watched the fire dance in the stove. Aragorn glanced over at her and asked, "So you live here by yourself?"

She leaned back in her chair and answered, "Yes. My mother died when I was eight so my father had to raise us up by himself. He taught us how to live independently and how to fight. Then when he died my brother left to find himself a new life somewhere. He always said he would come back for me but he hasn't come back yet after 4 years."

"So you watch the streets at night?"

"Yes, I make sure there is no one here who shouldn't be." She pointedly looked at him.

He fidgeted and asked, "Why don't you just leave?"

She turned her gaze to the fire. "I can't. Someone has to watch these people and they won't watch their streets at night."

"How come you wouldn't let me go buy bread from them if they don't even watch their own streets?"

She glanced back at him and gave a huff before looking back at the fire. "They won't help you. They don't help anyone but themselves. Of course they help me out by giving me food sometimes but any stranger that comes in they have a bad temper towards. Some wish that the Witch King would come back and others like it the way it is with no ruler. Though others secretly wish that the King of Gondor will come back."

"Which do you wish?"

"I don't know. My grandfather knew what it was like to answer to the Witch King and he told me the horrible stories. I don't mind the way it is though I wish I were somewhere else and travel to meet new people. I doubt there is ever going to be a new King of Gondor. I heard his line died a long time ago."

Aragorn sat for a while thinking. "So is your family from Gondor?"

She shook her head. "My family is from the line of the Dunedain. Though my grandmother from my mother's side was from Rohan." They sat a while again in silence. "Where are you from?"

"I'm not sure, though I was raised in Rivendell. I don't know much about my family line except my father died young and my mother is an Elf."

Adreivia nodded her head to show she understood. They sat again in silence. "What quest are you on?"

"Quest?"

"Yes, why else would you be traveling alone?"

"I'm just traveling around finding out the ways of the Peoples of Middle-earth."

"Sounds exciting. Where is your camp?"

"Camp?" Aragorn thought fast. Did she know who he traveling with? Well if she knew she would have brought it up by now. "My camp is in the woods."

She noticed the moments pause but let it drop. "You should stay here tonight. There all sorts of evil servants out at night in the woods. You can always get back to your camp in the morning."

Aragorn fidgeted and Adreivia noticed. "Is there something the matter with you staying here?"

Aragorn quickly shook his head though he was worried what Elladan and Elorohir would do when he didn't come back soon.

"Okay, so you can sleep on the floor where ever. But I better let you know I sleep with my sword close at hand so don't try to wake me up or else you might end up missing something."

He nodded and she checked that everything was all tied down for the night. She gave him a nod of goodnight before going to sleep in the bed. He stayed up a bit more before rolling up on the floor with his cloak. He stayed awake a couple more hours as the fire died down trying to figure out this person he had met.

She was just a woman trying to figure out where in the world she belonged. She claimed she protected these people who didn't care about her. He had seen the sadness in her face when she talked about her family. She obviously missed them. There was a possibility that her brother had died or something foul had befallen him. She was just trying to get by the only way she knew how. The way her father had taught her. As his conclusion as he drifted off she was a troubled young woman fighting to stay alive. Literally.


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorn woke up before dawn, as was his routine

Aragorn woke up before dawn, as was his routine. He looked and saw that his hostess was still asleep. She was breathing softly and her eyes were closed. She looked peaceful and beautiful when she was asleep like she didn't have any cares in the world. He felt something stir in his breast but he ignored it and slipped out of the room of the warrior woman, Adreivia.

When he had left Adreivia's eyes flew open and went to the stirring blanket that acted as her door in the warmer months. She sat up and silently slipped on her soft boots and followed him out into the gathering light.

Aragorn left the town and made his way back to the camp where Elrond's sons were camped. He found them packing up camp.

When Elorohir saw him he laughed and nudged his brother, "I told you our Aragorn could take care of himself. Sit, Aragorn and tell us what had befallen you."

So Aragorn told them his tale but what he didn't know was that there was another listener to his story. Adreivia watched through the bushes as Aragorn told of his time with her. She couldn't help but feel anger towards this stranger she had helped. He had told her he was on his own but he was traveling with elves it looked like.

When Aragorn had finished Elladan, sitting across from where Adreivia was hiding, said, "I believe we have a visitor. Come out mistress."

Adreivia wondering how he could have known she was there when his eyes had been fixed on the fire right in front of him, came out of the bushes. Aragorn looked at her surprised.

"I thought you told me you were traveling alone," she said with a fire in her eyes.

"I was traveling alone when I went into your town."

"I'm sorry my dear but Aragorn probably didn't want to tell anyone who he was traveling with because of who we are," said Elorohir calmly.

"Well then who are you?"

Elorohir chuckled. "I like this girl," he said to himself. "I am Elorohir son of the great Lord Elrond and my brother here is Elladan." They each got up and bowed to her.

"Lord Elrond?" she said puzzled. She had never heard of a Lord Elrond before.

"Yes, the lord of Rivendell, home of the elves of the west side of the Misty Mountains."

"So what are you doing so far from Rivendell?" She at least knew where Rivendell was.

"We are helping Aragorn with his studies of Middle-earth and the only way to do that is to see her yourself."

Adreivia stood in thought for a moment before saying, "Take me with you."

"I'm not sure that would be so wise a choice Mistress Adreivia," said Elladan. "We might encounter some dangers that might scare you. And wandering around the lonely world is not a fitting occupation for someone of the gentler sex."

"Gentler sex!" cried Adreivia. "I'm not of the gentler sex in my village! I have seen more than most of the men of my settlement! Don't be talking to _me_ about the gentler sex!"

"I believe what my brother meant was that the work of traveling the land with none but your own might not be to you best interest," said Elorohir.

"How so?" Adreivia crossed her arms in defiance.

"There's no telling what harm might befall you as a woman."

"But I'd be traveling with you and I can hold my own."

Elorohir sighed in defeat, but Aragorn interrupted, "But what about your village? You're there to protect them. Are you not?"

Adreivia stamped her foot in anger. "That is irrelevant. They should learn how to take care of themselves."

"And they'll learn by you just abandoning them?"

"I don't care about them! I can leave anytime I want!"

"Then how come you haven't left before?"

She went silent for a moment before whispering, "I never wanted to leave lest my brother came back. But now after four years I have little doubt he's coming back."

"What was the name of your brother mistress?" asked Elladan.

"He's called Cararyn."

The elf lords shook their heads saying they didn't know of him. Aragorn watched her and almost expected her to start crying, as normal woman would have at such a tender topic. But she kept herself restrained and her eyes became steely.

"I don't care what you say. I'm going with you. I want out of here and before I never had a real chance to leave so I'm going to take the only chance I've had."

Elorohir studied her a moment before saying, "Then you best get some provisions if you're coming with us. You might want to grab some extra clothes and cloaks too."

She gave a nod in understanding and almost expected her to start whopping and jumping in joy but she stood straight and serious but there was triumph and pleasure dancing in her eyes. She turned and left them to get her things. Elorohir and Elladan continued packing camp and when they were done they called Aragorn from his thoughts and started to leave.

"But I thought we were allowing her to join us," he protested.

Elorohir shook his head. "It'd be best if we left her other than losing her to some unknown danger."

Aragorn nodded his head rather reluctantly. He had been secretly looking forward to talking to someone other than the two elven lords. He let them lead but before leaving their camp he scratched an arrow in the direction they were heading with the tip of his boot hoping she'll be able to spot it and following them. As he followed his mentors he deliberately lagged behind so the woman warrior could catch up with them. He smiled at the adventures they could have but there was a peculiar stirring in his breast that he couldn't quite identify but just brushed it off not fully wanting to understand what it could mean.


End file.
